


Pride in Us

by allthehearteyes, caitlesshea



Series: Nothing but Fluff [7]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Deran has a surprise for Adrian...





	Pride in Us

**Author's Note:**

> Our caitlesshea is on a roll! This incredible writer keeps giving us HEA goodness, and I, for one, couldn't be happier. 
> 
> ~~find us on Tumblr (same names)~~

Deran was nervous. He wasn’t one for celebrations or festivals, but he couldn't resist this. He didn’t think Adrian would mind though, which is why he dragged him up to L.A. Still, Adrian didn’t know where they were going, so he was hoping the element of surprise would win him some brownie points.

“C’mon man. Can you hurry up?,” he shouts at Adrian, who is still in the bathroom getting ready.

“This would’ve been easier if you had told me where we were going”, Adrian says as he comes out of the bathroom.

“Nowhere that requires you to get dressed up. I told you what you always wear is fine,” Deran reassures him.

“Okay fine. Can you at least now tell me where we’re going?”, Adrian asks, as they begin leaving the hotel.

“No,” Deran says as he leans over to kiss Adrian. Once they leave the hotel, he grabs Adrian’s hand and begins walking down the street. He knows once they get close enough, the surprise will be over, but he’s happy to have the element of surprise going until then. Before they round the corner to their destination, he hears Adrian ask, “Are you leading us somewhere creepy? Cause I am _not_ about that”.

He laughs, “It’s literally the middle of the day.”

“You never know,” Adrian shrugs.

He continues tugging on Adrian’s hand, “C’mon we’re almost there.”

“If you say so”, Adrian says again.

He’s mildly amused at Adrian’s antics, and is beginning to wonder if this is how he was during his birthday surprise all those months ago. And was it really worth leaving Craig in charge of the bar and their cat. At least the pre-made meals he made for Craig in their freezer won’t go to waste, so there’s that. He’s brought out of his musings, when he hears Adrian gasp. He’s pulled to a stop.

“Deran?”, he hears Adrian’s question. He looks up and notices that they’ve made it to their destination. Just ahead of them is the entrance to L.A.’s Pride Festival.

“You coming?” Deran asks, when he notices Adrian is standing completely still. He’s beginning to think this might not have been the best idea. But, he’s never been to one of these before, and he thinks it’s well past time he went. Although, he doesn’t know if he’d be able to if Adrian wasn’t with him. Well, if he’s in the business of being honest, he knows he wouldn’t be able to do this if Adrian wasn’t with him. Hell, most of his life he wouldn’t be able to do if Adrian wasn’t with him.

He sees Adrian give him a look. Maybe he should’ve asked. Or at least, told Adrian what he was planning. Even though Adrian’s out, even though they’re both out, Adrian has never expressed an interest in coming to something like this.

“You’re serious?” Adrian asks him, once he resumes his tugging on Adrian’s hand.

He turns his head over his shoulder to look at Adrian, “Yes”. He feels Adrian turn him and then he’s being kissed within an inch of his life.

“It’s okay?”, he asks, once he breaks the kiss.

“More than okay,” Adrian responds, “I can’t believe you wanted to come.”

He shrugs, unsure of how to answer. How do you tell the person that means everything to you, that they mean everything to you?

Luckily Adrian knows him and just tugs him towards the crowds.

“Thank you”, Adrian breathes out as they continue walking hand in hand. He smiles and squeezes Adrian’s hand.

He’s a little overwhelmed. Almost like sensory overload once they’re in the heart of the parade. He doesn’t know where to look first. There are so many people. Laughing, smiling, talking, singing, dancing, but most importantly, loving. He sees Adrian’s eyes light up, and he feels bad that they’ve never been before.

Adrian alternates between squeezing his hand and slapping his arm. Pointing to this and that, saying “hi” to anyone who passes by. He honestly looks like a kid in a candy store. He loves the absolute look of rapture on Adrian’s face.

He’s busy staring at Adrian and not paying attention to the flow of people walking and nearly crashes into Adrian’s back, “What did you stop for?”, he asks.

Adrian turns and Deran notices he has the biggest grin. He sees Adrian shake his head then lean forward to kiss him. He laughs at Adrian’s kid like wonder and they continue walking hand in hand to keep up with the crowd.

After a couple hours, they’re both sweaty and a little tired. Although Adrian looks like a walking wet dream. And how great is it that he can just grab him and kiss him?

“Wanna get out of here?”, he asks Adrian, once he feels his heart beating like crazy after that last kiss.

“Yeah”, Adrian breathes between kisses.

“Gotta walk back to the hotel”, Deran says as Adrian leans against him.

“Or you could carry me”, Adrian jokes.

“Man. The most you’ll get out of me is a piggy back ride like when we were kids”, Deran teases right back.

“Okay!”, Adrian says as he feels himself being turned and then Adrian is jumping onto his back.

“Umph”, Deran says, “You’re not as light as you used to be”, he jokes. He’s not exactly easy to lift but he thinks he can go a little ways before he has to put Adrian down.

“I’m like fine wine. Better as I’m older”, Adrian jokes.

He can’t help it, he laughs, “Fine wine. Okay”, he says back.

He can feel Adrian chuckle, “Like you better now that you’re older too”, Adrian says, suddenly serious.

“Yeah?”, he asks as he adjusts Adrian’s legs that are wrapped around him.

“Yeah”, Adrian says back and then he feels Adrian’s lips on the top of his head.

They’re almost back to their hotel now, Deran carrying Adrian a lot farther than he thought he could. He doesn’t mind though. It’s well past time he helps lift Adrian up sometimes, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
